


Not Jem

by Haerel



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nicknames, Other, Pain, Parents & Children, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haerel/pseuds/Haerel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. A slip of the tongue in front of the child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jem

James was always just James. He was never Jamie or Jay and especially not Jem.  
“Jem.” his father accidentally called him once.   
“Daddy?” the little six year old responded. A flicker of pain passed through his father’s eyes, a tight smile on his lips.  
“Nothing. Why don’t you go call mummy so we can all have a walk outside?” his father asked. It worked, little James skipped happily off, all thoughts of what or who Jem was all forgotten.


End file.
